Le Transfert
by keskon007
Summary: Kurt Hummel s'est toujours fait harcelé, il s'y est habitué et vit avec, mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il se fera transférer dans une école où le harcèlement n'est pas toléré ?


Salut, je vous avais dit que j'avais déjà quelques idées et que je reviendrai, me revoilà :P

Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera un simple OS ou s'il y aura d'autres chapitres, c'est comme vous souhaitez, je ne vais pas écrire pour personne donc voilà, si vous voulez bien lire la note d'auteure à la fin :)

DISCLAIMER : seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à RIB...

* * *

**LE TRANSFERT**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Kurt Hummel. C'était la rentrée. Cette année il avait décidé que ce serait la sienne, rien ne pourrait gâcher ça, pas même un de ces Néandertals de l'équipe de football. En effet, il s'était fait transférer pendant l'été.

Le lycée n'avait pas été ce que l'on appellerait facile pour lui, étant le seul élève ouvertement gay dans son ancienne école, il se faisait constamment harceler par les plus populaires, surtout les footballeurs et un certain David Karofsky. C'était le cauchemar, après quelques semaines de slushies lancés à la figure et de bousculades contre les casiers, il avait compris que ça ne s'arrêterai pas et s'y était fait, enfin presque, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à accepter, surtout quand tout le monde le traitait de « pédé » avant même qu'il n'ai fait son coming out . Il ne s'était jamais fait d'amis, tous le fuyant comme s'il était contagieux. Il n'avait pas non pus osé s'inscrire à une seul club, pourtant il adorait chanter plus que tout mais quand il avait vu que les élèves du Glee Club se faisaient aussi slushier, il avait décidé qu'il en avait déjà assez et ne voulais pas donner à ces idiots une raison supplémentaire de faire de sa vie un enfer. Alors il s'était habitué à la solitude.

Il restait dans les salles de classe pendant les pauses, les profs ne disaient rien, ils devaient sûrement se sentir coupable de ne rien faire contre le harcèlement et de fermer les yeux devant la haine dont faisaient preuve certains élèves. Le midi il avait son repas maison préparé par ses soins : une salade et un fruit qu'il allait manger dehors sur un banc, là où personne ne viendrait le déranger ou lui renverses son plateau dessus comme c'était déjà arrivé au tout début. Puis il lisait et écoutait la musique, sa playlist Broadway de préférence, en attendant que la cloche sonne, annonçant les cours de l'après-midi.

La seule personne qui lui permettait de tenir était son père, il avait déjà assez souffert avec la mort de sa femme lorsque Kurt avait 8 ans, il l'avait élevé seul et l'acceptait comme il était ; lui et sa sexualité, alors il n'avait pas le courage de le décevoir et de voir de la êine dans ses yeux. Donc le soir quand il rentrait de McKinley et que son père lui demandait comment s'était passé sa journée, il mettait son meilleur faux-sourire, répondait que tout allait bien, qu'il avait beaucoup de devoirs et descendait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il pleurait alors pendant des heures, se demandant si ça valait le coup et si un jour tout cela s'arrêterai, s'il pourrait être heureux lui aussi.

C'est pour cela que quand son père avait décidé de s'installer à son compte et d'avoir son propre garage, il avait été plus qu'heureux de quitter Lima et d'aller s'installer à Westerville. Il allait pouvoir passer une dernière année tranquille à la Dalton Academy, une école de garçons où son père avait accepté de l'inscrire, grâce à ses revenus plus élevés. Il ne lui avait bien sûr pas parlé de la tolérance zéro en matière de harcèlement dont faisait preuve l'école, mais du taux de réussite et de la réputation de celle-ci qui pourrait l'aider à accéder plus facilement à la NYADA, l'école de ses rêves.

Cette année il allait donc briller, s'inscrire au Glee Club, les Warblers, il s'était déjà renseigné, et à d'autres clubs si possible. Il se ferait également plein d'amis, il en était certain, peut être même plus... Bien sûr son sens de la mode en prenait un coup de devoir porter ce blazer, qui ne le mettait pas en valeur, tous les jours, mais ça en valait la peine, il aurait toujours le week end et le reste de sa vie pour exhiber sa merveilleuse garde-robe.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il se réveilla et se prépara pour aller au lycée ce matin là, ne pouvant empêcher un énorme sourire de prendre place sur son visage, ce que son père ne manqua pas.

"Bonjour gamin, alors, impatient d'aller dans ta nouvelle école ? "demanda Burt.

"Salut 'pa, oui t'imagines pas à quel point, la première chose que je fais c'est m'inscrire au Glee Club." se réjouit Kurt.

"Bien, bien, je suppose que tu y vas avec ta voiture, tu veux pas que je t'amène ?"

"Non merci, mais ça ira, à ce soir. Je t'aime." répondit Kurt en se levant.

"Moi aussi gamin, bonne journée."

Une chose était sûre, Burt n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi heureux d'aller à l'école.

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Kurt pris une grand inspiration, lissa son blazer déjà impeccable une dernière fois avant d'entrer. Il y avait des dizaines de garçons de son âge dans le hall, tous souriants. Aucun slushie, aucun footballeur.

L'école parfaite.

Il marcha jusqu'à son casier, s'attendant à se faire bousculer, à une insulte homophobe, mais rien ne vint, certains lui hochèrent la tête en signe de bonjour, d'autres lui sourirent, ce à quoi il répondit, surpris d'être aussi rapidement accepté.

Une fois ses affaires déposées, il consulta son emploi du temps : physique-chimie avec M. Lewis pendant 2 heures suivies de biologie avec Mme Collins pendant 2 heures également, ensuite ce serait l'heure du déjeuner. Il pris les manuels nécessaires et tenta de se rendre en cours, se retournant de temps en temps pour admirer l'architecture et la décoration de l'école. Il se perdit 2 fois, arrivant au bout d'un couloir sans avoir trouvé la salle qu'il cherchait, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : cette école était trop grande, il devait demander son chemin à quelqu'un. Après 5 minutes supplémentaires à essayer de trouver une personne dans ces couloirs déserts, il commença à descendre les grands escaliers de marbre pour aller à l'accueil lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Ce geste, pourtant amical et anodin, le fit sursauter et il aurait dévalé le reste des escaliers si l'autre garçon ne l'avait pas retenu.

"Désolé je ne voulait pas te faire peur, tu avais juste l'air tellement perdu et..." commença l'inconnu, mais Kurt était trop perdu dans sa contemplation pour faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Le jeune homme en face de lui était à tomber. Il était plus petit et son uniforme lui allait à merveille. On pouvait deviner de belles boucles brunes sous la couche de gel soigneusement appliquée, des sourcils triangulaires étranges mais qui lui allaient bien et le rendait d'autant plus craquant, de grands yeux noisettes, non miel, non... impossible de trouver une couleur qui leur rende hommage, et des lèvres qui donnaient envie de se pencher un peu plus et de les emb-

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda l'autre élève et quelque chose dans son regard montrait qu'il se souciait vraiment de savoir s'il y avait un problème, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée au châtain.

"Uh ?" fut tout ce que put répondre Kurt à cet instant, ce qui fit rire le bouclé. Il reprit constance, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser devant la première personne qu'il croise. "Oui, oui ça va, excuse-moi, je suis nouveau ici, je cherchais la classe de M. Lewis quand je me suis perdu..."

"D'accord je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal de se perdre au début, mais ça viendra. Pour ce qui est de M. Lewis, il se trouve que j'ai aussi cours avec lui, on peut y aller ensemble si tu veux." Lorsque Kurt hocha la tête, il ajouta "Au fait, moi c'est Blaine" en tendant sa main au nouveau.

"Kurt" répondit-il, serrant le main tendue pendant une seconde avant de la retirer mais Blaine ne s'en défit pas, au contraire il la serra et le tira vers un couloir avec lui en courant.

"Je connais un raccourci."

Kurt avait la sensation que cette année allait être parfaite.

* * *

Donc voilà ça m'est venu cette après-midi, je l'ai de suite écrite et postée, je sais pas ce que vous en penser...

Est-ce que vous pensez que je dois la laisser comme ça, en OS ou vous voulez une suite ? :)

J'ai déjà quelques idées si je continue mais vous pouvez m'en donner si vous voulez, quels personnages vous voulez voir apparaître...

N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une review, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes également, vous pouvez me les signaler, tout ce que vous voulez, mais ça vous prend 2 minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur :P

Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! ;)


End file.
